Captured With Love
by PamBrasiliera
Summary: Bella is living in Spain during the American Revolutionary War, 1779 To be exact. She is engaged to the Prince of Spain, Prince Michael. The Prince of England, Prince Alec, fancies Bella, and kidnaps her. There she meets Prince Edward. AH uples Dark


**This is more to try out the story, it will be bigger (and more serious) than my past stories. I hope you enjoy, 'Captured With Love'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Setting: Takes place directly before Spain joins the Revolutionary War (1779). The war has been going on for four years now. In chapter one (and a bit of chapter two) we will be in Madrid, Spain. After that the story takes place in London, England. (Until further notice.) **

Bella sat in her window seat, watching the people from below. Her finger lightly traced patterns on the window pane. She placed her forehead on the cool window. The maids had recently washed it, Bella noticed. There were no finger prints on the window as there usually were. She smiled slightly watching the humming birds fly around her window. Oh how she wished she was a humming bird. To be free and marry whom she wants, and not that wrenched Prince Michael.

Then the door opens. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Her eyes quickly scanned her soon-to-be husband. She didn't want to get married, never mind him being a Prince, but she couldn't say no to it. Her marrying Prince Michael will bring her family money and power. That's all people cared for now a days. Bella wished for a world with equal rights, where one person was just as important as the next, where a woman could voice her opinion, instead of always being overshadowed by men.

As if that's ever going to happen.

What Bella really wanted was to find someone who would love and respect her. Who wouldn't only care what she looked like; wouldn't treat her like just a piece of arm candy.

"Isabella, my love?" Bella hated it when he called her Isabella, but Prince Michael always said, 'A proper lady should be called by her proper name.'

"Yes, darling?" Bella sighed, looking up at her finance. She hated acting all proper with him; she would give practically anything to slap him. It was un-lady like, yes, but she couldn't help but to think that he deserved it.

Prince Michael walked up to Bella, taking her hand gently, "Our friends from England are visiting tomorrow. They're here to discuss politics with father, and to ask our help in the impending war with the Colonists in the New World."

Bella couldn't help but perk up at the news. Even though she was a woman, she knew how to read and write. She adored politics, especially English politics. She found it so much more interesting than Spanish politics. Bella personally felt that the Colonists were both foolish and smart. She felt that the English shouldn't force such high taxes on them, or make many unjust laws. On the other hand, the Colonists were going up against the best military in the world; their chances of winning were very slim.

"Which friends, my love?" Bella asked, politely, masking her excitement.

"King Aro, with his children, Princess Jane, Prince Demetri, and Prince Alec." Of course Bella knew all the names of his children. Prince Demetri was the eldest of the three and the heir of the throne if something were to happen to King Aro. Prince Alec and Princess Jane were twins. It was rumored that Jane was harsh; always pushing her father to execute criminals, and that Prince Alec liked to have… fun with the females. Bella didn't believe it though; they looked all angelic and innocent.

"I want you to be on your best behavior." He continued, looking at Bella sternly. Bella mentally cursed the fool, as if Bella was idiotic enough to have poor behavior.

Bella didn't really know why, but she absolutely loathed Prince Michael. Sure, she got annoyed at some things, like him calling her Isabella. But she had no idea what made her just absolutely loath him. It could be the fact that she was being forced to marry; she'd rather marry from love. It also could be because he had been having an affair behind her back for months.

Probably the latter.

"I will be, my darling." Bella said obediently. Of course she will be, the bumbling idiot.

"Then get dressed, my love." He smiles brilliantly, a smile that's supposed to make any lady swoon. Not Bella though, she cares more for personality than looks, and Prince Michael had as much personality as the bark on a tree.

Two maids came in to help her dress, but she quickly shooed them away. It's not as if she had one hand and no thumbs, she can easily dress herself. Bella quickly picked a very proper dress for meeting the royal family. It was a soft scarlet color with golden design roping around the hem. Darker red flowers were embossed in the fabric. It was unlike anything Bella usually wore, but today was a special occasion. Then the two maids returned, quickly telling her that they must do her hair. If she had it her way she'd keep it down, covering her face. For a Spanish woman, she was quite pale. It looked as if she'd never seen sun.

"Come on, love, it is time to go and meet them," Prince Michael grabbed Bella's hand gently as he led her out of the room.

Bella and Prince Michael (or as Bella sometimes refers him to, Mike) made their way to the grand hall. Down there was Mike's father, King Michael the Third, and his wife, Queen Lauren. Lauren looked down at Bella, as if she was a piece of scum. Bella tried not to shrink back; she had no tolerance towards people like Lauren. The sad thing was though, that she would soon be Bella's mother in-law. Just then there was a knock in the grand doors and two men opened it letting the Royal family in.  
"Michael, my old friend!" Aro came in shaking King Michael's hand in a friendly way.

"Aro, it's been much too long!" King Michael replied.

"To long, my dear friend," Aro's face turned grave. "I'm afraid I came here to ask for help."

"Then come in, get comfortable." he said, though his face was serious too. "We will eat, and then we will talk."

"Of course," Aro nodded as his children then step forward. "I believe introductions are in order. This is my eldest, Demetri," Demetri nods, his arm around a beautiful young lady's waist. She had waist length blond hair, and like all of them, she had paper white skin. She had an hour glass figure, and Bella couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous, "with his fiancée, Rosalie."

King Michael smiled charmingly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie."

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty," Rosalie gave a small polite curtsy.

Aro cleared his throat, "And these are my darling twins, Jane and Alec," he motions to the smaller children. Alec had dark hair and was shorter than average height. Jane looked a lot like her brother, Alec. She also had dark hair, and was just a bit taller than Alec. Both twins had the same angelic features. Their smiles seemed completely innocent, but something in their eyes made Bella nervous. Bella quickly scolded herself; they were completely nice and innocent people. Bella was just acting silly and paranoid, as usual.

"I hope you both enjoy your stay here," King Michael said warmly, "That goes for all of you."

Alec, Jane, and Demetri smiled at King Michael graciously, "We're sure we will," Demetri said smoothly. "You have a beautiful home,"

King Michael chuckled merrily, "Well, it's enough. Now let's make our way to the dining hall, dinner should be served shortly."

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Bella was able to examine the other's personality more. Aro seemed very chatty and polite. He seemed to know what to say and when to say it. Demetri on the other hand was very quiet and polite. He only spoke when spoken too, and only occasionally participated in the conversation. Alec was almost exactly like his father when it came to charisma. He knew when the appropriate time to laugh was, or to look solemn. He applied a different, interesting, aspect to whatever the conversation was at the moment. Jane was as quiet as her older brother. During the whole meal she entertained herself by swirling her fork in her food, muttering something to herself. Bella wondered if Jane was slightly off her rocker. The more Bella watched Jane, the more sure she was.

And finally, Rosalie. Bella found herself instantly liking Rosalie. Rosalie was very unique, and the two shared a lot in common. Bella found herself laughing along with Rosalie, and Bella felt happier than she had in a long time. Bella found herself in the brink of depression ever since she found out she was engaged to Mike. Bella knew that she and Rosalie will be great friends for the times to come.

Bella tore herself away from her riveting conversation with Rosalie long enough to tune into other conversations floating around the dinner table.

"It's a shame that Edward couldn't make it tonight," King Michael mused. "It would have been very lovely to meet him."

"Yes, it really is," King Aro nodded. "Edward has been feeling quite ill lately. It's sad really; Edward would have enjoyed himself here."

"Maybe next time," Queen Lauren smiled a fake smile to Aro.

Bella looked down at her food. She had forgotten about the fourth and youngest sibling, Prince Edward. Edward was Bella's age, and the most attractive of the family. Most women Bella knew would kiss the ground Edward walked on. Bella found it disgusting really, how shallow most women are. All they care about are looks, and not about the soul inside. Bella got sick to the stomach just thinking about them.

After dinner the men, minus Alec, wandered into the parlor for a brandy, and to discuss the news that brought the family here today. Bella stayed to chat with Rosalie a bit, but she soon found herself walking to her bedroom. She changed into her sleeping gown and quickly climbed into bed, her mind whirling with the day's events. Before too long she fell asleep.

Bella yawned and flipped to her stomach. She couldn't get back to sleep, and the town crier hadn't even announced the break of dawn. She got to her feet and walked out the door, towards the kitchen. Normally, she'd try to sneak into the library, but right now she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind wandered towards the fast approaching wedding, and them. She couldn't fathom how such rumors began about them. They all seem so kind, sweet, and innocent. Of course, she could see that King Aro was also strict. His features looked as one in power should. He had perfect posture, his face a bit stone cold. Bella also noticed that he could be quite a brilliant actor when he needed to be. Demetri was similar to his father. He looked exactly the same as his father, except he had his mother eyes. Other than that, he carried the same aroma of power everywhere he went. Jane and Alec stumped Bella. They looked innocent, but their eyes said something different. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she felt uneasy about them. Bella grabbed an apple and sat in the kitchen. She played with it in her hands in stead of eating it. Finally, she just put it down and sighed.

"You know, you look very beautiful when you're tired," a voice says. Bella spun around and saw Prince Alec walk out of the shadows.

A blush crept onto Bella's face as she looked down at her hands, "Why thank you, your highness."

Alec walked up to Bella, taking the seat beside her. He grabbed her hand, tracing small circles on it with his thumb, "You know, you don't seem very happy with your fiancée. I noticed that during dinner…"

Bella yanked her hand away, and sudden understanding washed through her. The rumors were true, well at least about Alec, "We're perfectly happy together, thank you," she said smoothly.

"You know," he leaned closer to her, "I can usually tell when someone is lying," a small smirk played on his lips. He leaned closer and closer until they were just centimeters apart. She could feel his cool breath on her face as his eyes slightly shut, "and you're lying."

Seconds before his lips met Bella's, Bella raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. It was definitely the stupidest thing she has ever done, but she can't fix the past, "Leave me alone," Bella seethed, glaring at Prince Alec.

Then Alec grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing Bella to look up at him, "That was a very stupid thing to do, little girl," he snarled at her. Bella fought a whimper that was threatening to escape her throat. "Very, very stupid."

Then Bella's foot came in contact with his, as she smashed down on it as hard as she can, "I said leave me alone."

Bella spun on her heal and began to walk away. Then, Alec grabbed her wrist, "Better watch your back, wench because it's no longer safe," then his eyes raked to her bottom half of her body, "nor your front."

Bella yanked her wrist away, and ran up the stairs. There she started to hyperventilate. She replayed what just happened in her head and her stomach dropped.

Terrified, she trembled: she had no idea what the Prince of England was capable of, what a man with his power could do to her.

**A/N: Thank-you for reading, "Captured With Love." As usual, I require five reviews before I post the second chapter. I like to know if my readers would be interested in this story. If you could, tell me if there was something you didn't like about this chapter. Maybe something awkward, or grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**In later chapters Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur (Danni, Dee) will be helping out, unless she remains computer-less, then I will be looking for authors for help. (For this is something I am unfortunately very awful at writing) More details will be let out in future chapters. **

**Also this may seem like its going fast, but trust me, it's not.**

**One final thing, (And this is an inside joke) Grace, I really am excited about the upside down text.**

**Now five reviews until Chapter Two, so review!**


End file.
